Jumping alone is never fun
by losingmymind3696
Summary: Griffin saved Calista when she was 14 but thats something he doesn't seem to remember. Now she is strong and independent. She wants to help fight the Paladins. Can the hatred they have for one another change or be something more? Griffin X OC
1. Chapter 1

Calista lived her life normally for the first 14 years. Then one day everything changed, it was her 14th birthday. She was having a party and all her friends were there. She had never been more happy in her life. Her parents placed the candles on her cake carefully and she watched them. Soon they were lit and everyone was singing happy birthday. After the song ended she closed her eyes and made her wish. She wanted more than anything to be in California for vacation again.

Thats when it happened. She felt something suddenly sucking her out of place. She felt her skin being pulled at. She felt sand under herself. She opened her eyes scared. Calista looked around feeling unsure that her wish had just come true. Scared she called her mom and her mom told her to relax and to just go to the airport and they would fly her home. She promised everything would be okay. Calista knew things would never be okay then.

She got home her house was destroyed. Her parents were gone. They were dead. Calista found their bodies. No one could explain what happened. Calista was sitting in the remains of her bedroom when a group of men entered the room. "Who are you?" She asked unsure.

"This is gonna be hard for you to understand but we're here to finish this." An older man with dark skin and completely white hair told her.

Calista was scared she instantly stood and tried to run. She felt electricity go through her body. She fell to the ground. Suddenly she heard fighting and yelling. She looked up and saw a guy around 18 years old fighting the other peopple. Then everything went black.

Calista woke up in the hospital. It took about a month for her to recover. She was living with her Aunt and Uncle.

Calista walked out her house and began to walk to the store for her Aunt. When she walked she grabbed a cart and looked at the list of things she needed. She felt like some one was watching her but she believed she just felt paranoid. She stopped walking and turned around quickly. Thats when she saw him. "Hey, you're the guy-"

"Don't make a big deal out of it. I was just dropping by when it happened." He said. Calista noticed an accent.

"Thank you for what you did." Calista said unsure. "Are you following me?" She asked unsure.

"A little full of yourself, aren't ya?" He said snapping at her. Calista was confused. "I just wanted to make sure the Paladins were gone thats all. Don't think we're friends now." He said shrugging. "Just be careful, its dangerous."

"Alright thank you." Calista said still unsure of who he was. "Whats your name?" She asked.

"I just said we aren't friends." He replied angrily. "Children." He said shaking his head before disappearing out the aisle.

Calista stood there unsure of what just happened. She knew then things were gonna be really different for her. She never expected to see him again but she knew he was strong and she had to be like him.

* * *

**Six years Later **

Calista landed on the ground firmly. She looked around and no one was paying attention. She walked into the Pub and looked around. She looked being in London. It had become one of her favorite spots to Jump to. She sat at her usual table and ordered a beer. She was minding her own business when she noticed a guy move rather quickly across the room.

She knew what he had just done. She shook her head knowing how stupid it was for him to do that. Anyone could've seen. Calista had learned the hard wat over the last six years how to deal with the Paladins. They did whatever they wanted and killed whoever they wanted which included her whole family, her Aunt, her two Uncles, and her younger cousins.

Calista knew it wasn't her responseability to warn him so she ignored it. She finished her beer and then headed back home to New York. It was a couple days later when she saw the same guy again. She decided to follow him, just to see where he would end up.

Soon he was in Rome with his girlfriend, she guessed thats who it was. She decided to spend some time alone and just leave the guy to learn by himself. Calista was sitting in the Colosseum when she noticed him walk in. Thats when she saw the two Paladins. _This isn't going to be good,_ Calista thought. She stood up dusting her pants off. She was going to help until she saw _him. _It was the jumper who had saved her life, it was the guy who had left her all alone to learn everything on her own.

She watched him fight the Paladins with David. Soon an Italian came in yelling for the police. Calista watched them both disappear and decided to follow. She landed in what looked like a cave. David was gone and the Paladin was on the floor dead. "Where did you come from?" He asked looking at her.

"Well when two people love each other-" Calista began the same sarcasm in her voice that Griffin had in his.

"Whatever, what do you want?" He asked unsure. "You aren't supposed to be here or see any of this." He said.

"Have you been following David?" She asked. He looked at her unsure. "Fine don't answer me, whatever." Calista said rolling her eyes. "What are you gonna do with him?" She asked motioning to the body on the floor.

"I don't know, I might keep him and stuff. Make him a new friend." He said annoyed. "Why are you here?"

"I was wondering where you lived." Calista said looking around at everything seeming to be completely unaware of how bad Griffin wanted her to leave.

"Can't you just leave?" Griffin asked getting angry now.

"Whatever, you don't have to be so rude." She said shrugging at him. "Good luck with Roland." She said before disappearing.

Griffin starred at the spot the girl had just been. Who was she and what did she want? He knew she looked familiar but he couldn't place her. How did she know he was looking for Roland and that he had been following David this whole time. Griffin wanted answers and he was going to get them. He followed her jumpscar.


	2. Chapter 2

Calista saw Griffin suddenly appear. "What do you want?" She asked annoyed by his presence.

"How do you know about Roland?" He asked walking close to her.

"What did you think you were the only jumper who knew about him? Do feel special or something?" Calista rolled her eyes. "You're not the only one who follows Paladins and kills them. I know exactly who you are." Calista said shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" Griffin asked confused.

"You're Roland's favorite." Calista said. "Jumped into their office once, they weren't so happy about it. I'm actually surprised I got out alive." She shrugged remembering that day. She had been very proud of herself getting out of that mess. "Anyway, theres a huge reward over your head, I'm actually surprised you don't know that already." She said when she noticed how confused Griffin looked.

"Well it was just lovely meeting you." He said sarcastically. "But I'll see you around." He jumped back to his cave.

Calista didn't want to leave him just then. She jumped through. "Do you need any help?" She asked. Griffin sat on his couch. "I don't mean to sound cocky but I'm really good." She stated.

"Yeah thats okay but thanks for the offer doll." He said rolling his eyes. He turned on his video game and began playing. His attention was quickly sucked into the game.

"Well if you need my help, you know where I am." Calista said before disappearing. She landed on her bed. She look a deep breath. She felt her heart pounding. Calista hadn't seen Griffin since the day in the grocery store. She was amazed by how many Paladins he had killed, he was looked up to by many of the jumpers who were fighting in the quiet war against the Paladins.

* * *

It was some time later that Griffin landed in Calista's room. She was surprised to see him. "What do you want?" She asked.

"I need your help dealing with this David guy. He's a total amatuer." Griffin said sounding almost like a child complaining about being partners with someone.

"Why should I help you?" Calista asked crossing her arms.

"Fine then, don't help." Griffin shrugged knowing that Calista was interested. He jumped back.

Calista starred at the jump scar. He had done it on purpose, she knew. She wasn't stupid. She rolled her eyes and followed through. Griffin turned facing her. "Fine, I'll help you but only because this guy is a total idiot." She stated.

"Just forget about it, I knew asking for help was a stipid idea to begin with." He said shrugging.

"You need me." Calista said.

"No I don't." Griffin said angrily. "I don't _need _anyone or anything." He stated firmly.

"Yeah you do, thats why you asked. I'm just as good as you and you want help." Calista teased him. "Luckily for you I'm not exactly like you, so I'll help." She shrugged.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Griffin asked sounding offended.

"You're an asshole." Calista stated. "I've heard a lot about you."

"You don't know me." Griffin defended himself. "Whatever, I don't care what you think its not-"

"Like we're friends?" Calista finished for him. "You made that perfectly clear the 1st time we met." She stated. "But don't worry I won't get that idea in my head. Let's just get this over with."

"Let me just take care of this guy." Griffin said motioning to the dead Paladin that was still sitting in the middle of his floor. He grabbed him and jumped. Calista looked at the spot wondering where Griffin would take him. Suddenly David appeared.

"Wheres Griffin?" He asked looking at the girl he didn't know.

"He'll be back." Calista answered. "David right?" She asked. "I'm Calista." She introduced herself.

"You guys done becoming best friends?" Griffin asked suddenly appearing soaked.

"Where'd the Paladin go?" David asked looking at Griffin.

"Swimming." Griffin shrugged. Calista rolled her eyes. Griffin liked to make a big deal out of things.

"Pacific?" David asked unsure.

"No actually Atlantic." Griffin informed him. "Nice little shark pit by Cuba." He shrugged.

"Why can't you just get rid of him like a normal person?" Calista asked. "You're always so dramatic." She said annoyed.

"I'm dramatic?" Griffin asked sounding stunned. Just then David grabbed some stuff that Griffin had sitting out. "Hey, put that stuff back." Griffin yelled at him.

"No I need to borrow a few things." David said completely ignoring him.

_Boys,_ Calista thought as Griffin attacked David for touching his stuff. Griffin began to yell as David said something about his girlfriend Millie. Calista tuned them out until Griffin talked about the scar on his neck. "You see this?" He said tilting his head back. "Our first round in Nepal. You dont wanna see the one he gave me back in Prague."

"I do." Calista said from her spot where she had been quiet watching them argue.

Griffin ignored her which made Calista laugh. "Just forget it, forget him Roland. Just leave it to me."

"Of course so you can be the big super hero." She said. "Are we gonna sit here and fight like school children or are we going to actually do something?" Calista asked annoyed by them. "Cause seriously, I could'be killed Roland by now." She said pushing past them and leaving the lair.

"I'm sorry I don't play well with others." Griffin said while walking out. Calista watched him.

"Did you come up with that by yourself?" She asked walking behind him. "Sounds like something out of a lame movie."

"You're really annoying." Griffin said turning sharply and starring at her.

"You're really cocky." Calista retorted back at him just as angrily.

"Choiwu brother, thats goodbye in Chinese." Griffin said looking at David who was watching them now. He jumped and Calista followed. They ended up in some restuarant that Calista had no clue where they were.

"Hes gonna follow." Calista said walking besides Griffin.

"You think I don't realize that one already?" He asked raising an eye brow at her.

"I don't know why I even bothered to come help you." Calista said annoyed at him. "You ask for help and then you act like a totaly shut in nut case, which is not surprising cause thats exactly what you are but I figured maybe you would be a little nicer but I was wrong." She said.

Griffin turned facing her unsure of what to say. "You don't have to stay if you dont want to." He said simply and walked faster.

"You're right. Have fun with David alone." Calista said annoyed. "I'm gone." She stated walking further ahead of him and then disappearing back home. She landed in her kitchen. "What an ass." She said to herself. She decided on a nice shower and then some sleep. If Griffin wanted to be difficult about wanting help she could be just as bad about giving it.


	3. Chapter 3

Calista was changing her clothes when Griffin suddenly appeared. "Did I invite you over?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"Look David and me are gonna take on Roland and I thought you might wanna help." He stated settling himself onto her bed.

"Well I don't." Calista stated. "Now leave." She said pushing him off the bed. He jumped so he wouldn't hit the floor. "I wanna fight Roland but not with you. You're rude and cocky. You really piss me off." She shrugged.

"I was just asking cause I thought it might be something you wanted." He said.

"How would you know what I want?" Calista asked raising her voice. "We aren't friends, you don't know anything about me." She stated.

"I'm not stupid alright?" Griffin yelled. "I know who you are...I remember what Roland did to your parents. I remember what he tried to do to you." Griffin stated. Calista starred at him unsure. "Its not everyday I go around saving 14 year old girls, alright?" He said. "Now do you wanna help?" He asked.

Calista starred at him thinking. For the last 6 years all she thought about was how Griffin saved her life and how it didn't phase him. He just went on with everything and it bothered her. Thats why she had grown to hate him, he had saved her and then left her completely alone. Now he was asking for _her _help and it was something she had never imagined in her wildest dreams.

"Where's David?" She asked.

"Hes meeting me back at the lair." Griffin said.

"The cave?" She asked smirking at him.

"Whatever, lets just go." Griffin said. Calista jumped through landing in the 'lair' as Griffin liked to call it.

When they landed David wasn't there yet. "Maybe he's dead already." Calista said grabbing the things Griffin was handing her.

"He's not dead, hes stupid but not that stupid...at least I dont think so." Griffin said as he continued grabbing things for his fight against Roland. They walked out the lair and further into the sand. Griffin grabbed the shovel from Calista and began digging.

"You could've asked politely." She snapped watching him.

"Could've but didn't." He said sounding proud of himself. Calista chose to ignore what he said after that. He continued to talk about Roland and the other Paladins. Calista saw David walk out the lair and he had a worried look on his face.

David ran over. "Griffin, there's something I gotta tell you." David yelled. Calista looked at girl walking out the lair and smiled. Griffin was not going to be happy.

"Did you find her?" Griffin asked completely unaware of what was about to happen.

"This is sorta gonna piss you off." David said unsure.

"Piss me off?" Griffin asked stopping. He looked at Calista and saw her smiling. He knew before he even saw Millie. She walked out slowly. "What is this?" Griffin asked annoyed. "Whats she doing here?"

"Thats a girl, something you're not used too." Calista said sarcastically.

Griffin ignored her and looked at David. "This isn't some kind of clubhouse ya know?"

"Millie I told you to stay inside." David said worried about what Griffin might do.

"Do you wanna see the top Mount Everest...or um, maybe the bottom. I don't know. Its up to you." Griffin said shrugging. Millie lookedd scared and Calista knew it. She walked over to her ignoring the fighting that David and Griffin were doing now.

"Are you okay?" Calista asked looking at her. Griffin disappeared into the lair.

"Theres three of you?" Millie asked looking between David and Calista.

"Millie just stay here." David ordered before jumping in the lair.

"Oh my God." Millie said looking at Calista scared.

"Why don't you just relax?" Calista suggested. "David is gonna be fine."

Millie ignored her and began to walk away. "Where am I?" She began talking to herself.

"Fine, have it your way." Calista said annoyed and walked back into the lair just in time to see Roland and another Paladin land in the center of the room. Calista quickly moved putting herself out of sight but bumping into Griffin. "Sorry." She said softly.

"Just be quiet." Griffin ordered whispering.

"Fine." Calista mouthed to him not making any noise.

Just then David made the mistake of moving and the electic cords attached to his body instantly shooting him up to the corner of the cieling. Calista tried to hear what Roland was saying but couldn't hear. She turned to ask Griffin but he was gone then. Calista turned her attention back to Roland and saw him taking out his knife. Suddenly she heard Griffin yell.

"I'm different." He said loudly. They all turned. "Boo." He said more quietly before he set off fire flying towards Roland who carefully dodged it. The fire hit the other Paladin making him weak. He spotted Calista and smile spread across his face.

Calista knew what she had to do. She jumped at him doing her best to land on him and sending her fist flying towards his face. His nose instantly began to bleed everywhere. He wouldn't move for a while. She quickly looked around and saw Griffin jumping towards Roland, it was something she hadn't seen before. She had been looking for too long because she felt eletricity hit her legs.

She turned and saw the Paladin had gotten up without her noticing. "I don't think so." Calista said to him pulling at the eletic cord bringing him closer to her as she swung her foot into his side. "I may be a girl but I don't fight like one." She said softly to him kicking him again. She wrapped the eletrick cord around him. "Now try to move." She mocked looking at the man. "Have fun sweet heart." She smirked at him before walking out.

She saw Griffin was gone and Roland was standing starring. "I should've known you two would eventually join together." He said looking at her. "After he saved you...but you know Griffin isn't a normal person. He isn't anything but a monster." He said taking a step closer to her.

"I don't care what you say about him." Calista shrugged. "He wants you dead and so do I...thats enough to make me help him." She stated. Roland opened his mouth to say something but then froze. He turned just as a London bus came flying through the air. Calista noticed Griffin hanging off the side of it. The bus flipped over landing on Roland but not doing enough damage to kill him.

Roland landed in the lair and Calista followed after him. David was yelling at Millie who still looked beyond scared. Roland turned to her about to do something when Griffin appeared with his fire gun again sending a blaze straight at Roland. Roland flew back through the jump scar and Griffin followed after him. Calista thought quickly, she knew Griffin could handle himself but there could be 20 or even 40 Paladins on the other side. She jumped through quickly landing in the middle of Griffin and Roland.

She was quickly distracted by a Paladin that jumped on her. Calista quickly threw him off of her. She looked around hoping to spot the machine that was keeping the jump scar open. If she grabbed it then everything would be fine. She saw a woman standing by it looking like she was protecting it. Calista noticed her as one of the woman who had been there the day Roland tried to kill her.

Calista charged at her running straight into her chest. The woman fell backwards but her fist connected with Calista's jaw first. Calista felt the pain in her mouth but she ignored it. Her fist clenched as she punched the woman in the eye and she felt the pain dissolve. She heard Griffin yelling her name but she couldn't stop. This woman, who could've been anyones mother or sister, had tried to kill her. She wasn't going to let her go.

Calista felt someone grab her arm. She turned quickly hitting whoever it was without realizing it was Griffin. Calista stopped looking at him. He looked angry but didn't say anything. He grabbed her hand and pulled her through with the machine in his other hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Griffin and Calista slammed onto the floor. Mille and David were both standing there clearly having some kind of a fight. "I got it." Griffin announced motioning to the machine which was now on the floor. "I trapped them there." He explained when David looked confused.

"Without the machine they're screwed." Calista stated standing and brushing herself off. David starred at the jump scar still. Suddenly a cord flew through wrapping itself around Millie and pulling her back through. "Wow." Calista said starring at it. She looked at Griffin and David who both looked equally as surprised.

"Crap." Griffin said looking at David. "I didn't expect that." He said sounding sorry for once. "I didn't know."

"Its fine, we'll go back and get her." Calista said looking at David. Griffin turned walking away. Calista watched him unsure what he was doing. David followed him.

"What are you doing? What is that?" He asked.

"Nothing, I was thinking about going bowling." Griffin answered back to his sarcastic self.

"What?" David asked clearly confused.

Griffin shook his head. "Rolands back there with his whole army, I'm gonna go back there and end this." He stated. Calista knew there was a problem now. "I'm gonna blow them to Timbuktu."

"Millies in there." David and Calista reminded him at the same time.

"Oh yeah, there is that as well." Griffin said shrugging.

"I gotta go back there and get her." David said quickly. "Its my fault shes there."

"What?" Griffin asked looking confused.

"We can't just leave her there." Calista said looking at Griffin realizing exactly what Roland had said about him. Calista and Griffin may be both jumpers and fighters but they were both different. Calista wasn't going to let him sacrifice Millie for Roland, it wasn't right.

"I have to get her out of there. We have to get her out of there." David yelled beginning to panic.

"I can hear you, I'm not deaf." Griffin yelled. "I can actually understand what you're saying." He stated. "And its crying shame, it really is. But we all have to make sacrifices once in awhile." He stated simply shrugging.

"I don't see you making any." David yelled at him. Calista shook her head knowing it was the wrong thing to say.

"You know what, I made mine." Griffin yelled facing the other direction. "He came to my house and killed my parents." Griffin stated for once revealing something about his past. Calista looked as Griffin turned around just in time to see David jump away with the bomb. Griffin smirked looking at Calista. "David, David." He said shaking his head. "Well lets go." He said to her jumping through Davids jump scar.

Calista knew it was bad idea to follow them while they were fighting but she was worried Griffin might actually hurt David and she didn't want that. So she followed against her better judgment. Calista did her best to keep up with them as they jumped through every jump sight imaginable. "Would you guys stop." She yelled when they were on top of a pyramid.

"You touch this again and I'm gonna kill you David." Griffin said yelling.

David jumped forward grabbing the detonator from him and jumping away again. _Great,_ Calista sighed following after them. He jumped through with Griffin and soon they were floating in a pool. "Would you just stop." She yelled grabbing him.

"No, Roland killed my family and yours." Griffin yelled. "Or did you forget that?" He asked jumping holding onto Calista so she followed through with him. He grabbed a car. "I'm gonna kill him." He said. They both sat in the car as it flew through landing on David who jumped just before the car actually hit him sending them into a war zone.

Griffin got out the car and grabbed the detonator. David was on the floor. "Well done brother." Griffin said. "Guess I'll be the one who runs now." He said. Calista turned looking at the electric pole that was about to fall. David spotted it and she knew what he was going to do. She decided to not stop him. David flew at Griffin. "Thats a new trick. Nice move." Griffin said now tangled up in the cords and unable to jump anywhere.

"Thanks." David said turning away.

"Cut me down and we can finish this, yeah?" Griffin said looking at him and then Calista. She shook her head.

"I told you to stop." Calista said a smirk on her face looking at how defenseless Griffin was now.

"It didn't have to be this way." David said.

"There's five of them back there, you go back there and you're dead." He yelled at him. "You hear me? You can't win, get me down David." He yelled panic in his voice.

"Shut up." Calista yelled looking at him.

"You shut up." Griffin yelled at her. "You can't do this alone." Griffin yelled at David. "You're not a hero David." He tried one last time to get his attention but David was already too far to hear.

Calista walked behind him. "Are you gonna be okay?" She asked looking at David. He nodded. "You want me to take care of him?" She asked looking at Griffin who was still yelling.

"Yeah cut him down once I'm gone." David shrugged. "Or don't, you can decide." He smirked before jumping away.

Calista turned back to Griffin. "Can you just cut me down?" He asked annoyed already.

"You mean you _need _my help?" Calista asked walking towards him. "Just say it." She shrugged.

"Fine, leave me here." Griffin said trying to jump but only shocking himself. He yelled out in pain but tried to jump again.

"You're gonna kill yourself." Calista said watching him.

"I don't need anyone's help." Griffin yelled at her looking weak. "Especially help from someone that I saved." He stated. "I've been fine my whole life."

"You're so ridiculous." Calista yelled. "Why can't you just admit that you need help but instead you're gonna kill yourself." She stated. "I'm leaving you here then." Calista said annoyed by him. She began to walk away when he yelled.

"Fine!" Griffin called. "I need your help or I'm gonna die here." He said barely loud enough for her to hear.

Calista turned back around facing him. She smirked. "That's all I needed to hear." She stated. She pulled a knife out her pocket and jumped up to the cords. She balanced herself on the metal avoiding the wires. "I don't get a please?" She asked sliding the knife between Griffin and the electric wires. She looked at him waiting.

"Are you serious?" Griffin asked annoyed. Calista remained silent starring at him. "Please." Griffin said. Calista smiled pulling the knife through and slicing the wire off. The metal around Griffin fell to the floor and landed next to it. Calista jumped down landing next to him. "Thank you." He said standing and starring at her.

"Don't start thinking we're friends now." Calista said crossing her arms at him. "I don't do friendship." She narrowed her eyes before jumping back to the lair leaving Griffin completely confused.


	5. Chapter 5

Calista looked around the lair. It was almost completely destroyed. She felt bad for Griffin. He had spent years building this place and making it his home and now it was gone. He appeared next to her. "What are you still doing here?" He asked rudely looking around at everything.

"I was going to help you clean." Calista said motioning to the disaster that was his lair. "But I guess you don't need any help anymore so I'll just be gone then." She said shrugging. "Have a nice time." She smirked before jumping back to her own house. Calista walked to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was dirty from fighting and her body was tired. She decided on taking a long bath. She deserved it.

She turned the water on and then walked back to her bedroom. She was grabbing clean clothes when she felt a jump. She turned and saw Griffin standing there. "What do you want now? Did David come back and mess with you?" She asked in a mocking voice.

"No...I came here...because..." Griffin looked around thinking.

"Because?" Calista asked. "Look if you're just here to waste my time you can go. I have things to do."

"You know...you punched me...in my jaw." Griffin said.

"It was an accident." Calista said crossing her arms. "If you came here to complain about it then say whatever you have too. The waters running and I'm tired. I'm dirty and I just wanna sleep." She complained.

"Forget it." Griffin said. "Sorry I bothered the princess." He said sarcastically and jumped away.

"Princess?" Calista repeated to herself. "What an asshole." She muttered walking to the bathroom. "I hate him." She said to herself. "I really do."

Calista got into the warm water and closed her eyes. She let all the thoughts of Griffin float out of her mind and she thought of nothing. She sat in the water until it was cold and then got out. She put her pajamas on and was about to climb into bed when someone jumped into her apartment again. She turned about to yell when she saw it was David. "Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked confused.

"I just wanted to thank you...for not letting Griffin kill Millie." He said shrugging. "And for not leaving Griffin in all the wires."

"I should've." Calista mumbled to herself. David looked at her unsure. "But anyway, sure its no problem. I wasn't going to let Griffin hurt an innocent person."

"Yeah...well thanks. Next time you see Griffin tell him I said thank you and let him know I didn't kill Roland." David stated. "Griffin can do that part, I know he wants to." He shrugged. "Well bye." He said.

"Bye David." Calista said and watched him disappear. Calista climbed into bed then and fell asleep finally without being bothered.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Calista saw David or Griffin. She had moved on and was tracking the woman Paladin who she almost killed that day. Her name was Annie Day. Calista had done a lot of research on her and found out she was also there when Griffin's parents were killed. Annie Day was more sick and twisted than Roland was. She had tortured a lot of innocent people before killed them. She wasn't one for mercy.

Calista had followed her to Australia. She was staying on vacation there for two weeks. Calista was planning the perfect moment to attack her but until then she just wanted to have fun. Calista was sitting in a bar when some guy began talking to her. She decided to just go along with it and blend in more. She was on her 3rd beer when she heard her name. She turned and saw David and Millie. "Will you excuse me." She said to the drunken guy happy she didn't have to talk to him anymore.

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you guys here." Calista said smiling and joining their table.

"Well I'm not surprised to see you." David said smiling. "Didn't Griffin tell you?" He asked. Calista shook her head. "We saw him yesterday, here actually."

"Really?" Calista said. "Why would he tell me that?" She asked confused.

"Aren't you two like-" Millie began unsure.

"Oh...no." Calista said quickly.

"Did you break up?" She asked confused.

"You're funny." Calista said forcing a smile. "Me and Griffin were never like that. We're not even friends actually." Calista explained.

"Really?" Millie said surprised. "Cause it really seemed like you guys work well together."

"Trust me, we don't." Griffin said suddenly appearing next to Calista. He sat next to her. "Hey David, the hero who almost got me killed." He said.

"Well you kinda deserved it." Calista said rolling her eyes.

"I got an idea, why don't you go back to your little Aussie boyfriend." Griffin said motioning to the guy Calista had been talking too. "Hes starting to look a little lonely."

"Shut up." Calista said elbowing him. "Anyway, so how have you two been?" She asked turning David and Millie who were silent watching them.

"Are you sure you didn't break up?" Millie asked confused.

"No Griffin doesn't have friends, he not capable of having any sort of relationships." Calista explained smirking. "Thats what he says at least, that is what you said right?" She asked turning to face him.

"Well actually what I said was that _we _were never going to be friends." Griffin corrected. "And besides I don't see you running around with a bunch of friends anyway." He pointed out.

"I think they broke up." Millie said to David loud enough for them to hear.

"Even if you paid me I wouldn't stay around with him." Calista said.

"Thats mean to say." Griffin said annoyed now.

"I'm mean? You're the one who didn't care that Roland had Millie and wanted to kill her." Calista said. "You're mean among other things."

"Like what?" Griffin asked.

"You're cocky and full of yourself. You're inconsiderate and rude." Calista said. "Just to name a few."

"Well you're ungrateful and fake." Griffin said loudly now.

"How am I ungrateful and fake?" Calista asked angry.

"You act just like me and pretend that I'm a horrible person. You think you're better but you're not. You don't have any friends or family either but you act like its crazy that I don't. And I saved your life and you still chose to annoy the hell outta me every chance you get." He explained angrily.

"Saving my life?" Calista said rolling her eyes. "I was 14 and you told me Roland was going to try to kill me again and then you disappeared. What did you expect me to turn into?" She asked. "And I saved your life as well, so I would say we're pretty even on that factor." She crossed her arms. "I don't need to deal with this." She stood up.

"And thats another thing," Griffin said. "You always leave when you don't wanna deal with anything." He stated standing next to her.

"Thats a lie." Calista argued with him. "You're just pissed off cause I don't wanna hear you yell anymore. Thats all you're good at, yelling at people."

"And you love to piss me off. You say the exact things that drive me crazy." He pointed out.

"Well you deserve it." She yelled.

"You're so sick and twisted." He yelled. "I thought I was messed up but you are so worse than I am."

"Hey, you guys." David's voice interrupted them. "You're kind of making a scene." He said unsure.

"What are you talking about?" Griffin and Calista asked at the same time facing him. He motioned to the bar. It was completely quiet now and everyone was watching them. "Thats lovely, way to stay under the radar." Griffin said to her.

"Oh sure, blame me." Calista said. "Bye Millie and David." She said walking towards the door. Griffin followed after her. "What do you want, to argue some more?" She asked turning sharply.

"No, I just wanted to make sure there weren't any paladins." He stated. "You could get yourself killed." He stated.

"Don't worry, I can handle myself." She stated.

"Ungrateful." He mumbled. Calista took a step towards him, her eyes narrowed.


	6. Chapter 6

Calista's eyes narrowed at Griffin. "You really make me wanna kill you sometimes." She stated.

"Well now you know exactly how I feel." He said taking a step closer to her. "I don't worry about other people. I do worry about you and it pisses me off." He explained. "The last two weeks I practically drove myself insane wondering if you were okay." He yelled. "You don't even care."

"You think I didn't worry about you?" She asked. "Of course I did but you act like such an asshole all the time I didnt want to worry." She stated her voice quiet now.

"Really?" Griffin said looking surprised. Calista nodded. "Well you shouldn't. All it does is give the Paladins a person to use to get to another jumper."

"Thats what I mean." Calista said annoyed. "I'm trying to talk to you for real and you shut down. You're so hard to deal with. I shouldn't even still be talking to you but I am. I don't know why." She said turning. "I'll see you around." She said and began walking.

Suddenly Griffin appeared in front of her. "You're just as bad to deal with." He pointed out. Calista opened her mouth to argue with him but he didn't let her. His lips collided with hers exactly at that moment. Calista felt his mouth against hers. All her feelings were boiling inside of her. She was angry and happy at the same time. She was happy because as much as she hated him she cared about him much more and she was angry because it was easier to hate him and now he was changing everything. "You really push my buttons." Griffin said once the kiss ended.

"Just shut up." Calista said smiling at him. She grabbed onto his sides firmly jumping them back to the hotel she was staying at. "No talking." Calista ordered as they fell onto the bed. Griffin nodded silently. Calista kissed him again sliding his old leather jacket off.

Griffins hands moved over her skin quickly, feeling how soft she felt. His hands worked quickly to remove her clothes and she did the same to him.

* * *

The next morning Calista woke up and found herself tangled under the sheets with Griffin. She remembered exactly what happened it wasn't until that moment she thought that perhaps it had been a bad idea. She carefully removed herself from the bed thinking quickly. Today was the day she was going after Annie Day and now she couldn't concentrate. This was bad timing.

She grabbed clothes and decided that taking a shower would help her to relax and think properly. It did, until she stepped out the bathroom and saw Griffin now awake on her bed getting dressed. _Great,_ she thought to herself. _I was hoping he would be gone._ He turned looking at her but was silent. It was pretty obvious neither of them knew what to say.

"Do you wanna get something to eat?" Griffin asked finally breaking the silence that had set in between them. Calista nodded. They walked out the room and to the restaurant that was just below the hotel.

They were sitting in silence when Griffin spoke again. "Hey look its your boyfriend." He said smirking motioning to the guy from the bar from the night before. "He looks better in a darker place." He stated smiling.

"You're a jerk." Calista said shaking her head but she knew he was only kidding. She looked around and spotted David and Millie. They saw them and began walking towards them. "Its your best friend." Calista said smirking at Griffin.

"What?" He said confused looking around until his eyes landed on David. "Great." Griffin said just as they got closer.

"Hey you two, didn't expect to see you both together...or I kinda did." David said joining them and Millie sat next to him. "Did you guys work out your problems?" He asked raising an eye brow at them.

"Not exactly." Calista said when her eyes suddenly landed on Annie Day. She began to panick. If Annie saw any of them she would know they were tracking her and then Calista's plan would be ruined.

"Whats wrong?" Griffin asked noticing the look on Calistas face.

"Thats her." Calista said.

Griffin turned and spotted her easily. He had been tracking her too. It was one of the reasons he was in Australia to begin with. "You're tracking her?" He asked.

"Well I didn't kill her the first time, thanks to you." Calista said to him.

"Sorry I stopped you." He said sarcastically. "But Roland was going to kill us." He reminded her.

"Thats okay, you got punched in the jaw anyway for stopping me." She said remembering the accidental hit.

"You said that was an accident." Griffin said confused now. "You hit me on purpose?" He asked angry.

"No it was an accident." Calista said rolling her eyes. "I'm just saying you deserved it." She pointed out.

"Fine, last time I try to save you." Griffin said crossing his arms.

"So you guys didn't work out your problems?" David asked looking between them.

"No." Griffin and Calista answered at the same time in the same angry tone. "We have to leave before she sees us." Calista said standing. "Just be subtle." Griffin said standing and following behind her.

"I'm confused, I thought you were done with all that." Millie said standing and following David out.

"I am...but they're not." David answered her. "This is what they do...all the time." He stated.

"Is she here by herself?" Griffin asked once they were all in one room. "I didn't see anyone with her." He said unsure.

"Yeah shes here alone." Calista said. "She doesn't have anyone cause shes a crazy bitch." Calista stated.

"Thats a little harsh." Millie said looking at her.

"Whatever, I don't care. I've been waiting for a long time for this." Calista said. "I'm not gonna let anything ruin it. Shes more twisted than Roland could even imagine himself to be." Calista stated. Griffin nodded in agreement.

"Are you going alone or do you want back up?" Griffin asked her.

"I can handle it." Calista said smiling at him. "But thanks for the offer."

"I think its time me and Millie get going." David said. Millie had began to freak out when she realized that Calista was planning on killed Annie Day. "Its was nice seeing you both, again." David said grabbing onto Millie. "Bye." He said before they jumped and were gone.

"Shes a bit dramatic." Griffin said referring to Millie.

"Well she isn't a jumper." Calista reminded him. "Shes not like us, she doesn't understand. She gets to live normally and be with David and everything is alright. She doesn't have to worry about the Paladins." Calista said wishing her life had been simple.


	7. Chapter 7

Griffin watched as Calista gathered everything she needed to fight Annie Day. "Are you sure you're going to be fine alone?" He asked.

Calista stopped and looked at him. "Like I said the last 50 times, I'm a big girl. This isnt the 1st time I'm doing this." She stated placing her hands on her hips. She looked around the room making sure she had everything she needed.

"Are you sure you don't want me to just go and watch maybe?" He said shrugging.

"You're bugging me." Calista said smiling at him. "I'll be fine, I promise. Whats the worst that could happen?" She shrugged. "I die but that wouldn't be surprising...well it would be but not really." She said thinking. "Anyway, I'll meet you back at the lair. If I'm not there in an hour then you can worry, okay?" She said.

"Fine." Griffin shrugged giving up. He was going to let her do what she wanted. "Good luck." He said.

"Thank you." Calista kissed his cheek quickly and then jumped. She landed in Annie's room. It was completely quiet but she could hear the shower running. She walked over carefully pushing the bathroom door open. She looked in and it was empty. She turned around and saw Annie standing there. "I figured this would happen." Calista said shaking her head.

"Didn't think I'd notice three jumpers?" She asked a smirk playing on her lips. "But don't worry, Roland is still missing so its just me...and few of my friends." She stated just then two rather large Paladins appeared.

"Don't worry, I'm ready." She said jumping and landing behind them. She quickly knocked the two large men on their heads sending them to the floor. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall." She stated. Annie spun around quickly. "The big ones are usually stupid too." Calista stated.

"I should've killed you when you were 14 but you were lucky and Griffin came to the rescue. I don't think you'll be that lucky now." Annie said pulling out her eletric gun.

"I don't need Griffin to kill you." Calista said before running at her. She crashed into her sending them both rolling all over the floor. Calista managed to get on top, she grabbed her by her hair and slammed her head into the floor sending Annie into a confused state for a few seconds. This gave Calista enough time to make sure the two men were still knocked out.

Annie began to stand up. "You're not like Griffin, you're too weak to fight alone." Annie said taunting her as she regained her stance.

"You're right about one thing, I'm not like Griffin but I'm not weak." Calista said going after her again. Annie hit her in the stomach knocking the air out of her. Calista bent over trying to regain her breahting. Annie brought her knee up smashing into Calista's nose which instantly began to spill blood. Calista stood up straight wiping the blood.

"You look better now." Annie said smirking at her. "I've been meaning to ask...how does it work between you and Griffin and David?" She asked. "Are you sleeping with both of them or just David...or maybe just Griffin." She laughed at her own remark.

"Why are you so interested? Jealous?" Calista asked moving closer to her closing her fist as it connect with Annie's jaw. "And for the record I'm not sleeping with David." She said shoving her to the ground. Her fist continued to hit Annie in the face until Calista felt relaxed.

Annie tried to move but was too weak. "Since you mentioned me and Griffin being alike...I gotta admit we are pretty smiliar." She said. "In fact that gives me an idea..." Calista said holding her tightly. She jumped and they landed on a beach. "Its so nice here." She said looking at Annie. Annie looked around scared. "Oh I forgot to tell you...over there," Calista pointed out into the water. "Infested with sharks, Griffin is one who told me about it." She stated.

Annie tried pulling away. "Please don't do that." Annie begged her eyes filled with worry. "Please."

"There was a time in my life when I would let you go...that was until I found out how you tortured and muredered my parents." Calista said. "And the jumpers are supposed to be the monsters...we don't kill the innocent." She stated.

"You don't think Griffin would sacrafice you for Roland...he wanted to do it to David. You know that." Annie said.

"I do know that...and whether he makes that decision or not doesn't affect you living right now. So shut up." Calista yelled. She grabbed her and jumped into the center of the air. They were rushing to the water. "Bye." Calista said dropping her before jumping landing in the middle of the lair. She stood up taking a deep breath.

Griffin walked over to her. "An hour almost passed." He said examining her.

"I'm fine." Calista said pulling away from him still trying to regain her breath. "I'm fine, I did it." She said proudly to herself. "Only one left is Roland now which David totally screwed up." She stated.

"Are you sure you're fine?" He asked.

"Yeah, there was three of them. I don't know how but she found out about it and called back up. But the other two were these complete idiots." She stated sitting on the couch while her breathing finally calmed down.

"I knew you'd be fine." Griffin said shrugging sitting next to her.

"Sure you did." Calista said as what Annie told her replayed in her mind. She knew Annie only said it to mess with her but she couldn't help thinking it was true. Griffin had been alone this whole time, he could get along fine with or without her. She could do the same thing. They didn't need one another. "Can I ask you something?" Calista asked looking at him now. He shrugged. "Why did you come to my house that day? Why did you save me?" She asked. It had been something she thought about almost everyday since seeing Griffin in the store.

"It was an accident." Griffin said. "Well not an accident...it just kinda happened." He said slowly. "I was tracking Roland and I found out how they liked to kill Jumpers when they were younger because they are defenseless and you were only 14. You were just a kid so I stopped Roland." He said. "I brought you to the hospital and they wanted an explanation as to what happened...I couldn't tell them the truth thats why I disappeared. I didn't want to leave you alone like that." Griffin said shrugging. "It may sound weird but I've been watching you, thats why I freaked out when you can through that jump scar with David." He stated.

"Thats why you were so rude and mean?" Calista asked.

"No...thats just who I am." Griffin smirked. "I'm a bit of an arsehole. I know but it gets me by." He shrugged.

"If Roland had grabbed me that day and pulled me through the jump scar instead of Millie where would we be?" Calista asked.

"Well Roland would be dead." Griffin said. Calista felt her heart drop. "I would never let him live after taking you like that. I would've dropped him with the sharks." He stated. Calista smiled at him. "You thought I would let you go that easily?" He asked smiling.

"Guess not, huh?" She said leaning on him now. He brushed her hair out of her face and rubbed her cheek softly. "Thanks for saving me before." She said softly. "Its because of you I can fight like I do." She stated.

"I know." Griffin said his cocky tone returning. "We have to find Roland ya know?" He said. "I think with both of us together...we can take him out easily."

"You're right." Calista said suddenly feeling tired. "Let's start that tomorrow cause I'm gonna sleep now." She said her eyes closing.


	8. Chapter 8

It took a few weeks before Roland was found by some other paladin. Apparently David had left him in some canyon instead of killing him. Calista and Griffin worked hard tracking him but Griffin did most of it by himself. He worked better alone but he liked having Calista with him. Calista examined the map again. She looked at the X's that were placed perfectly. "Are you sure this is right?" She asked looking at Griffin as he closed a folder of CD's. Something she still hadn't been able to look at. "This looks a little scattered."

"Its right." Griffin stated standing next to her now. "I've been doing this map for the last three years." He shrugged. "Now Roland is after us so if we jump somewhere obvious he shows up two days later." He stated.

"Yeah, I get that but isn't that a bit obvious?" Calista asked. "Maybe hes been doing that to set you up." She suggested.

"I'm not gonna argue with you about this." Griffin said walking away as he grabbed more weapons. "You don't have to go with me if you don't wanna. You can stay here and wait til I come back."

"Yeah right and let you get all the credit?" Calista said crossing her arms. "You would just love that." She stated. "I'm going." She shrugged. She pulled her knife out her pocket making sure it was sharpened.

"Let's go then." Griffin said grabbing her hand as they jobbed to 5 star hotel making their presence obvious. Calista hoped Griffins plan was going to work. It was two days later that Roland showed up.

Griffin and Calista were in their room hoping he would be that day. Calista and Griffin wanted him dead just as equally. Calista knew it meant more to Griffin for him to do the actual killing so she didn't mind stepping down for him. She had given it a lot of thought and she knew Griffin deserved it. They were silent when there was a knock at their door. Calista looked at Griffin unsure. She stood up walking slowly towards the door. She looked through the hole and saw him. She turned quickly nodding to Griffin. He stood up walking over to her. "I just want to talk to you two." His voice echoed into the room. "I'm alone." He said. Griffin opened the door starring at him.

"What is it?" Griffin asked. Roland walked in pushing past them. He settled himself on the bed. Calista had her hand on her knife handle ready to pull it out and she knew Griffin was the same. "What do you want now?" He asked

"Our whole war that has been going on...its a lot to deal with. Let's face it...we're all risking exposing ourselves, aren't we?" He said shrugging. "Maybe its time for a white flag?" He suggested. "You two, along with David come down to our office," He turned to Calista. "You know where it is, and just give in. We won't kill you." He stated. "Just turn yourselves in and everything will be fine. I think David might've proved some of you are different..." He said.

Calista starred at him. Roland seemed completely honest when he was speaking. He appear scared or nervous. He wasn't holding onto any weapons. He came here for this reason and this reason only. He was right, David had changed him. Calista opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted. "You're a liar." Griffin said and flew at Roland violently and quickly before either of them could react. Calista stood starring and was speechless. Griffin stood up starring at the lifeless body. It was something he waited to do for so long but it didn't feel anything like he imagined it. He turned to Calista and saw how shocked she was. "We have to go." He said grabbing her hand as they jumped in the lair.

Calista sat on the chair, her heart racing in her chest. Griffin was pacing in front of her. Neither of them had said anything since they got back, which had been 20 minutes now. Calista tried to think of anything to say, something to make things clearer but she couldn't. Griffin stopped walking and turned to her. He kneeled in front of her grabbing her hand. "I know you're upset right now." He said calmly. "I don't know why I did it." he said.

Calista starred at him still unsure what to say but no words would fix what happened. His eyes began to water. He buried his face in her lap and cried silently. Calista ran her hands through his hair hoping to comfort him. Once he was done crying they went to bed together in silence. Griffin slept with his arms wrapped around Calista's waist. He had never wanted to be with someone so badly in his life than at that moment.

* * *

It was about a couple of weeks after the incident with Roland happened that things seemed to get back to normal. Calista and Griffin were back to arguing over useless things and joking with each other over little things. They spent the day with each other traveling the world and the night with each other either in silence or making love. Either way neither of them had been happier before.

They were playing a new video game together when someone entered the lair. They looked up and saw David with Millie standing there. "Hey guys, whats going on?" Griffin asked not taking his eyes off the game.

"We have a problem." David said stepping in front of the TV knowing this was the only way to get Griffin's attention. Griffin and Calista strained to see the TV but David just moved more and soon the game ended. "Do I have your attention now?" He asked as they both set the controllers down.

"What is it?" Griffin asked annoyed. He placed his arm around Calista and she rested against him. "I was kinda counting on the fact that I was never going to see you again." Griffin smirked.

"Anyway, I'm being serious now." David said. "The paladins found out about Roland. They're waging full out war on us now. Its on." He said.

"Holy shit, seriously?" Calista asked her eyes wide.

"But theres one condition I've heard." David said starring at Griffin. "A paladin came and found me. He said if you turn yourself in they'll leave everyone else alone. They believe everyone's different...just not you." He explained waiting for him to say something.

"Griffin didn't kill Roland." Calista said suddenly. Griffin looked at her unsure. "It was both of us, we were there together. I saw the whole thing." She said simply. "If Griffin goes then I go too."


	9. Chapter 9

Calista held onto Griffin's hand. His grip was tighter than hers. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Griffin asked looking at her. She nodded. "I can go alone, its fine. I'll be fine. I don't want you to get hurt." He said hoping she would stay behind.

"Griffin, no." Calista said. "I've never cared about someone as much as I do for you. I'm not going to let you do this alone. I can't" She said firmly. "I'm ready." She said.

Griffin felt better having her with him although he wanted her to stay somewhere safe. All this was his fault. David had convinced the Paladins that Jumpers were different and then Griffin went against what David proved. He was the only one to blame. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes jumping. He had a feeling it was going to be the last Jump he did.

They landed in the Paladin head building. Griffin felt his heart pounding in his chest. He had never been so nervous in his life. They looked around and soon spotted David. He walked over to them quickly. "I was beginning to think you two just left." David said looking relieved.

"No we wouldn't do that to you mate." Griffin shrugged. "Alright, now what do we do next?" He asked unsure.

"Follow me." David said leading them through two great oak doors. Inside there were people walking around and chatting amongst themselves. It got silent once they walked in. "Don't worry." David said to them quickly. They walked through the room to where two black doors were closed. David knocked on them. A voice called for them to enter. David pushed open the doors and they walked in.

Calista instantly recognized the room as the one she had once jumped into by accident. The walls were still covered in pictures of Griffin only this time pictures of Calista and David covered the walls as well. They were the three most wanted jumpers. She felt her stomach turning. This was not going to end well, she knew it. A woman walked into the room and Calista knew it was Mary Rice. "Well I'm surprised to see you two here. I thought you were going to disappear and leave all the jumpers to defend themselves, that seems to be with you two are good at." She said.

"Can you just get to the point?" Griffin asked annoyed.

"Alright, we came to you two wanting to end everything. Roland made that clear, we recorded the conversation. Unfornately we weren't able to stop what happened." She said shaking her head. "He wasn't lying and since you didn't listen," Mary looked at Griffin. "Now we all have to work things out differently."

"What do you mean?" Calista asked worried.

"David, its time for you to go." She said to him. He looked just as worried as Calista but he nodded and walked out. "Now we know you had nothing to do with this." Mary said looking at Calista. Mary pressed a button on the desk in front of her when three rather large guys entered the room suddenly. "Take her." She ordered.

Calista's grip on Griffin's hand tightened. "Don't touch me." She when they got closer to her but they ignored her. Two of them pulled her violently away from Griffin while the other held him to the floor. Calista yelled out but she was too small to do anything. She tried to jump but couldn't. The building had been surrounded in a case of electricity making it impossible to jump out. She tried hitting and kicking it it was useless.

Soon she was thrown to the floor in a small room. "Be quiet!" One of the guys ordered. Calista sat on the floor with her arms crossed. The two guys walked out the room locking the door leaving Calista alone. All her thoughts were mixed in her mind. Where was Griffin? Was he alive? What was going to happen to him? How was _she _going to get out? She tried to make her mind empty but found it impossible. She had never been so scared in her life.

Calista had almost fallen asleep when the door opened. She stood up quickly hoping more than anything it was Griffin but it wasn't. David stood there starring at her unsure of what to do. "Come on." He said softly. Calista walked out following him. "They're gonna let you go because they said you didn't do anything wrong." David said.

"Why are you working with them?" Calista asked.

"Because Mary is my mom." David answered.

Calista looked at him in disbelief. "Thats harsh." She said shaking her head. "Anyway, where is Griffin?" She asked. David remained silent. "Well when am I going to be able to see him again?" She asked and he still remained silent. Calista's eyes began to water up. "Is he even alive?" She asked which had been the thought that crossed her mind over and over again. "Please tell me anything." She begged.

"Honestly, I don't know." David answered turning to her. "I don't know what happened to him or where he went or what they're doing. I'm sorry." He said. Calista felt a tear fall slowly down her cheek. David wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his chest. "I'm sorry about all of this, really." He said as she cried.

Calista walked into the small apartment that Millie and David were living in. Millie was waiting for them. "Hey are you okay?" Millie asked. Calista nodded. "Alright, um...well this is where you can sleep." Millie said showing her the bedroom across the hall from theirs. "If you need anything don't be afraid to ask." Millie said.

"Thanks." Calista said walked into the bedroom. She sat on the bed which was really comfortable. "I think I want to shower." She said.

"Alright." Millie said smiling. She showed her where the bathroom was. Millie gave her extra clothes and a towel before walking out the bathroom leaving her alone. Calista turned on the hot water only. It quickly steamed up the bathroom. She stepped into the shower and water burned her skin but she didn't care. She stood in the water until her skin was numb to the scolding feeling it made on her skin.

She rinsed her hair out trying to calm herself down. She was still scared and worried. Her stomach was still turning with anxiety. Not knowing what happened to Griffin was making her sick. If he was gone she just wanted to know already. She couldn't bare being kept in the dark about anything.

She stepped out the shower and dried herself. She got dressed and walked back to the guest bedroom. She got into the bed and climbed under the blankets. The coldness of the sheets felt perfect against her burning skin. She closed her eyes imagining that everything would work out perfectly. Soon sleep entered her mind and took over her body. Finally her mind was completely empty.


	10. Chapter 10

Griffin watched as Calista was dragged out the room. He did his best to try to stop it but he couldn't. He felt a fist connect with his jaw and then a foot went into his stomach. He fell to the floor in pain. He tried to jump but wasn't able too. He was kicked again in the stomach knocking the air out of him. "Thats enough." Mary said to the guy. "Sit him up." She ordered. Griffin felt himself being lift and placed into a chair. His hand was cuffed to the chair, the cuffs were electric. "Now that we can in peace." Mary said crossing her arms.

"What do you want?" Griffin asked.

"Justice." Mary said simply. "Me and Roland were very close." Mary said starring at him. "He was my best friend...and put things more simply we were involved with one another. Something my husband doesn't know." Mary stated. "And you killed him." She stated.

"And you think killing me is going to do anything?" Griffin asked confused.

"I said I wanted justice." Mary reminded him. "An eye for an eye sort of thing." She shrugged. Griffin felt his stomach sink. "Yeah, you understand now?" She asked.

"She had nothing to do with this." Griffin said raising his voice. "Thats not fair, thats not justice." He yelled.

"Well I guess we all look at justice in a different way I guess." Mary walked around his chair. "Now what do you think is the best way?" She asked now behind him. He grabbed onto his hair jerking his head back. "Along the neck?" She asked running her finger on the scar that Griffin had received from Roland a few years earlier. "Or maybe I'll do it quick, right to the heart." She said tapping his chest lightly.

"You better not do anything to her. If you hurt her I'll-"

"What?" Mary interrupted. "Kill me? I'd like to see you try. I bet you were beginning to think David was your friend too, right?" She asked a smile played on her lips. "Did he mention I'm his mother?" She asked. Griffin felt his heart speed up. Mary let go of his hair and he straightened his head up. "Now isn't it convenient that David brought you two here and left just as everything happened?"

"David isn't like that." Griffin stated. "He's too caring to actually hurt anyone."

"Well you're not. You were going to kill Millie after all. You did say everyone has to make sacrafices. _You _told David that. _You_ made sure her understood that, didn't you? Isn't Calista just another sacrafice to end the way between Paladins and Jumpers?" She asked. She pulled a chair up and sat in front of him. "We all have to sacrafice eventually. Now you have to pay for the stupid mistake you made." She smirking at him.

"David won't let you kill Calista." Griffin said firmly even though he had doubt in his mind. He knew if he showed he wasn't worried then Mary would have to fight with him. He could fight, he could take her. "David would never hurt anyone thats innocent." He stated.

"You really believe that?" Mary asked raising her eye brow.

"I bet my life on it." Griffin stated.

"Well guess you're dead too." Mary said standing. She was frustrated and Griffin could tell. She was annoyed. Griffin smiled to himself. "I'll leave you alone with your thoughts now...or maybe not." She said stepping out.

Griffin watched her confused by her last statement. Suddenly the three large guys walked back into the room. He swallowed hard preparing himself for the pain that was soon to come. He was uncuffed from the chair only to be thrown onto the floor. He was kicked and punched repeatedly in the stomach, face, back, and chest. His whole body was in pain but all he thought about was Calista. He felt them finally stop. He tried to move but he couldn't.

He felt one more one more swift kick to his head before everything went black.

* * *

Calista woke up the next morning. She got dressed in her clothes from the day before. She walked out to the kitchen where Millie and David were drinking coffee in silence. She poured herself a cup. "So did you find anything else out?" She asked.

"No not yet, but they do want you to go back. I guess to just talk." David said unsure.

"Alone?" Calista asked worried.

"Well they said just you but I'll go with you." David offered. He could tell she was scared. "You don't have to go, if you want I'll tell them you disappeared and thats the end of it." He explained.

"No." Calista said shaking her head. "That would only make things worse for Griffin." She said still hoping he was alive. "If he's not...I don't wanna make things worse." She said softly. "I'll go." She stated. "But I would like it if you went with." She said. David nodded. He understood how she felt.

They finished their coffee before jumping back into the office. It was quieter than it had been the day before. Calista and David sat in chairs waiting for Mary to come out. She walked into the room. "David what are you doing here?" She asked as Griffin's statement replayed in her mind.

"Well I just figured I would come, its not a problem is it?" David asked.

"I guess not." Mary said as he mind began to think of a new plan. This was going to be a lot harder than she originally thought. David, Calista, and Griffin all seemed to really care about one another. "Anyway, we just wanted to talk about Griffin. We just need to know a few things." She lied trying to make up a reason why Calista was here since her first plan was failing.

"Alright." Calista said. "Where is Griffin?" She asked.

"In a holding cell." Mary answered.

"How is her?" Calista asked.

"He's alive." Mary said her lips pursed. "Now back to why you're here we-" Just then there was a knock at the door. "Come in." She called.

A guy walked in. He was wearing a uniform that looked much like a police uniform. "We have a problem." He said softly.

Mary rolled her eyes. "Is it really that urgent?" She asked. He nodded. "What is it?" She was more than annoyed but she was a little grateful for this interruption.

"One of the prisoners escaped." He said slowly.

Calista felt her heart flutter. Could it have really happened? She turned to David who had the same hopeful expression as her. "Which one?" Mary asked praying it wasn't Griffin. She didn't need this right now. If he was gone everything was ruined.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't updated in such a LONG time but I've been extremely busy. However the school year is over for me so I'm going to have a lot of free time now. So I plan on finishing this soon. There is going to be only 2 or 3 more chapters. Once this story is over I want to start a new one. I don't know if its going to be a jumper story or something else. Please message me any suggestions for any TV shows or movies. I just need to know what people want to read. Thanks! Review for me!**

* * *

Griffin woke up. He was locked in a cell. He stood up slowly. Everywhere his body was in pain. He had never hurt so much in his life. He walked over to the bars. He touched them quickly and noticed they were electric. _Great, _he thought to himself. His mind began to think. Griffin knew David was a good guy. David wouldn't let an innocent person get hurt but that didn't mean David could protect Calista against a whole agency of Paladins. Griffin needed to make sure she didn't get hurt.

He closed his eyes concentrating as hard as he could. His body was throbbing and his brain was spinning but he had to make it. He pictured it perfectly, the only place he could relax completely in. It was perfect, it was paradise. He felt everything around him shaking. He heard the guards yelling and running towards his cell. He had to do it, it was now or never. He pushed himself to his limit.

He felt everything around him spinning and then he felt a complete collapse. His chest was moving rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. He opened his eyes as he saw blue sky above him. He smiled to himself. He stood up looking around. He was in a field. The grass surrounded him making his lungs feel refreshed. He smiled to himself. He had done it. He didn't think it would be possible but now he safe. All he had to do was find where Calista was.

He walked into the small town. He passed the familiar houses and buildings. His childhood replayed in his mind. All the horrible things he had seen. Nothing ever ended the way he hoped they would. This time everything was going to end the way he wanted them too. He was determined to make sure it would happen. Everything would be perfect no matter what. He walked into a bar and asked to use their phone. He dialed Davids house number. Griffin couldn't take the chance on jumping there. There could be paladins there.

It rang a few times before Millie answered the phone. "Is David there?" Griffin asked quickly.

"Griffin is that you?" Millie asked surprise in her voice. "We thought you were dead." She said sounding relieved.

"No I'm fine. Where is David?" He asked as his stomach continued to turn in knots.

"He went with Calista back to the headquarters or whatever. His mother said they needed to talk to Calista some more about you." She explained. "Why? What happened?" She asked sounding worried now. "Is David okay?"

"Look Millie, is there any one with you?" Griffin asked.

"No." She answered quickly.

"Mary wants to kill Calista. She told me she was going to." Griffin explained. "If David comes back tell him. He can't leave her alone, whatever he does don't leave Calista with her." He said quickly before hanging up. He walked out quickly. He closed his eyes jumping into the lair. He looked around grabbing all the weapons he could carry. Once he was sure he had enough he closed his eyes jumping back to the Paladin offices.

Griffin looked around realizing he was in Mary's office and it was empty. He didn't know what to do next. He heard footsteps and saw the door beginning to open. He jumped behind the desk until he heard the door close. He stood up quickly spotting two paladins. They froze starring at him. "It was stupid for you to come back here." One said smirking at him. He reached for his walkie-talkie attached to his belt when Griffin went after him.

Griffin pulled it away before the paladin could use it. He hit him in the face knocking him to the ground. The second paladin landed on Griffin smashing his body into the ground. The pain was beyond anything he felt before. He was weak. All the hitting and kicking from the day before had worn down his body. He couldn't fight them. Griffin pushed himself up hitting the 2nd paladin as hard as he could. He tripped over the first paladin who was already on the floor. Just as he fell his face hit the corner of the desk knocking him out. Griffin looked at him knowing he was lucky for that.

Griffin grabbed the walkie-talkie off the floor turning it on. He listened trying to hear if they would say anything about Calista or David but it was silent. He had to do something but he had no idea what to do or where to start.

* * *

Calista watched the guard in silence. "It was Griffin that got out. He jumped his whole cell. A part of the building is missing." He explained looking scared by how Mary would react. "We don't know where he went."

"Well find him now!" She yelled standing. Anger seemed to pour out of her pours now. "When you find him bring him to me. I'll deal with him." She walked over to the intercom. She pressed a button and called a name. A guy walked in. David and Calista looked at him unsure. He was the biggest guy either of them had ever seen in their lives. "Take her." She ordered quickly.

Calista stood up quickly unsure what was going on. "Wait..what did I do?" She asked unsure.

"You didn't think we knew all about Annie Day and the sharks?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "We're not stupid." She said. Calista looked at David. She waited for him to say something. He opened his mouth but Mary spoke. "No David didn't know about all of this incase you were wondering. Sorry son but you can't do anything about this." She said simply. The guy hit David knocking him out quickly. "Now, time for justice." The guy walked over grabbing Calista quickly. He held onto her arms. Nothing she did affected him. "Put her in a cell. When we gind Griffin they can both die together." She smirked.

* * *

Griffin opened the door slowly. The whole floor was empty. He didn't know if it was really safe but he knew he had to do something to find Calista. He couldn't let her get hurt. It would all be his fault. He needed to save her. He walked out his eyes darting everywhere trying to sense any movement. He got to the staircase waiting to hear anything. Suddenly he heard voices on the walkie-talkies. He turned it up trying to figure out who the voices belonged too. "We know where he jumped and he made a phone call to Davids place but thats we were able to learn." A voice said. It sounded deep. It had to be a mans voice.

"Search this place. He knows Calista is here. He came back, its the obvious thing to do." A higher pitched voice explained. It was softer so Griffin believed it was Mary. It had to be her. "When you find him don't kill him. He's going to watch her die first." She said and then laughed.

Griffin turned off the walkie talkie. He knew what they were going to do first. Now he just needed to find out where they were before they found him. He opened the door and walked down the stairs. His ears strained trying to every sound he could hear.

He opened a door walked down a long hallway. He heard two voice. He pressed his ear to the door waiting. He knew one voice. It was familiar. He recognized it quickly. It was David. He was arguing with someone, begging to be let go. Griffin knew David wouldn't help them. He was too much of a good person. Griffin turned the knob and pushed the door open quickly. The Paladin turned sharply starring at him. Griffin pulled out his small knife and sent it flying at him. It handed perfectly in his stomach. David jumped on his back knocking the paladin to the floor.

Blood spilled out making a large puddle on the floor. David pulled the knife out and handed it back to Griffin. "I was hoping you would come back." David said smiling at him. "They're gonna kill-"

"I know. I'm not gonna let them." Griffin said firmly. "Nothings gonna happen to her. I promise." Griffin said more to assure himself than to make David feel better.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I should've never trusted my mom." David said feeling guilty.

"Don't worry about it." Griffin said. "Even with all that you're still the best friend I've had." Griffin admitted to him. David nodded. "Lets go find Calista." Griffin said walking out the room with David next to him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey!!!**

** I just want to apologize for taking SOOO long to write this but I had a lot going on. Anyway, this is it. The end. I was planning on making it longer but I changed my mind. Its been so long since I even thought about this story so I can't exactly remember what I had planned for it. So I'm sorry about that too! Anyway, just let me know what you think of this and whole story in general. Alright? I would love it! Thanks!! **

* * *

Calista felt like she was going insane just waiting for her life to end. It was the worst thing she had to go through. She hated it more anything she ever hated in her life. She wished they would just end it. She paced back and forth. The Paladin that was outside her gate was getting annoyed. He stuck a metal rod in hitting her in the stomach. Calista held onto her stomach trying to even out her breathing. "Stop moving already." He ordered angrily. "

"Whatever." Calista mumbled once her breathing was somewhat normal. She heard yelling suddenly coming from somewhere. The Paladin walked away from her cell quickly. Calista felt hopeful thinking maybe David had somehow escaped and was coming to get her. She saw a flash of flames go across the front of her cell.

Suddenly Griffin was standing there. "Are you okay?" He asked standing on the other side of the bars. "We're going to get you out of here." He said holding up a key ring. He began to try different keys but he was trying to rush so he dropped the keys a few times.

"Relax or you're never going to get me out of here." Calista told him as she worried she was never going to get out. Griffin nodded. He turned a key and finally the lock opened. He pushed the door open and Calista ran out as fast she could. She hugged him quickly knowing they didn't have time for some big reunion. "Where is David at?" She asked as they ran down the hall and went through different doors.

"He's waiting for us." Griffin told her as they stopped in front of the door that led outside. Once they were outside they would be able to jump and leave. No one would ever find them again. Griffin pushed open the door and they walked out. They both looked around for David and were shocked by what they saw. David was lying, unconscious, on the ground. Standing next to him was Mary. "What did you do to him?" Griffin yelled frozen in his spot.

"I warned him to not get involved. He just wouldn't listen." She said. She held out a knife. "Now I'm going to have to end all three of your lives." She said shaking her head. "I really didn't want things to end like this but you kids just never listen." She pursed her lips pretending that she really care. She raised the knife above her head and began to bring it down going right for David's chest.

Griffin suddenly flew forward, jumping through the area, and crashed into her. Mary went flying and landed on the ground. Calista jumped to David. She felt for a pulse and knew he was still alive. She began to shake him gently saying his name but he wasn't responding at all. "What is wrong with you?" Calista asked angrily looking at Mary. She couldn't believe what she would be willing to do to her own son just to get them two. Calista ran full force at Mary who was beginning to stand. She knocked her back onto the ground and began to kick her in the stomach knocking the air out of her.

Calista grabbed the knife that Mary dropped. "You don't deserve to live anymore." Calista said as she brought the knife down and it landed right in Mary's chest. Calista stepped back looking at her lifeless body on the ground. She felt herself shaking with anger. She turned back around and saw Griffin staring at her with his mouth hanging out. "We have to go before more of them come." She said taking a deep breath. She was trying to calm herself down. "Grab David." Calista instructed as she thought of David's apartment and soon landed in his living room.

Millie was sitting on the couch. She turned to her quickly. "Wheres David?" She asked scared.

Griffin appeared next to them suddenly. He was holding David up. "He's fine." Griffin said as David nodded his head slowly. He had woken up right before Calista killed Mary.

"What happened?" Millie asked.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that its done now." David said slowly. He looked at Calista and he was grateful. She did the one thing he never would be able too and because of that he was living now.

* * *

Griffin turned off the video game. "Alright I'm done playing." He stood up and walked away from the tv.

"I can't believe you!" David called after his friend as he watched him walk outside. David got up and followed. They walked out the small room. "Well at least we have this to look at." David said as he stood next to Griffin. Millie and Calista were sitting together talking. Neither of them knew what the girls were talking about but they were happy. They had been living together since everything happened. They were hiding from the Paladins who were trying to track them down harder than they had ever looked for any other jumpers.

"We'll be fine." Griffin said knowing he felt safe with them. Griffin never had a family and now he did. That was all he needed and all he cared about.


End file.
